El beso del vampiro
by Leskanny
Summary: El momento que Eri Reid, alquimista de 22 años de la guardia Absynthe, había estado esperando por fin ha llegado: la ceremonia de ascenso de suboficiales de las guardias de Eldarya, pero el evento que debía elevarla a la gloria pronto termina por arrastrar a la joven soldado a una espiral de dolor y tristeza como jamás hubiera imaginado.


Aquella noche, la enorme sala de reuniones no parecía más grande que cualquiera de las habitaciones de los soldados de la guardia, y es que había tanta gente metida en aquel lugar, que era casi imposible dar un par de pasos sin chocarse con alguien, pero por molesto que aquello pudiera parecer, a nadie parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, ¿y cómo iba nadie a quejarse? Acontecimientos como aquel eran tan raros en el cuartel general de las guardias de Eldarya, que a nadie en su sano juicio se le habría ocurrido la idea de buscar fallos a la velada, a nadie excepto a Eri Reid, para quien la noche había empezado cobrándose uno de sus sueños más ambiciosos.

La joven soldado de la guardia Absynthe aceleró el paso tanto como le fue posible y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar las escaleras que llevaban al sótano del cuartel. La fiesta que habían organizado era tal, que incluso a aquella distancia, se podía oír la música, las risas y el incesante murmullo de los asistentes, que por supuesto, seguirían comentando su fracaso. También llegaban hasta allí, los distintos aromas de la comida recién hecha que servían: carnes aderezadas con exóticas especias, tan tiernas, tan melosas, que se deshacían en la boca y pescados al horno de piel dorada y crujiente, acompañados de patatas, zanahorias y guisantes. Por supuesto, no podían faltar los dulces tradicionales de la región: bollos de aroma dulzón que empalagaban incluso antes de probarlos, pasteles de coloridos frutos de sabor ácido y los famosos bizcochitos de cacao amargo con corazón de crema de chocolate fundido.

Eri sacudió la cabeza para obligarse a dejar de pensar en el delicioso banquete que se estaba perdiendo y acto seguido, inició el descenso hacia el sótano a toda velocidad. Una vez abajo, saltó los tres últimos escalones, como siempre, y cruzó la puerta que daba al segundo tramo de escaleras, las mismas que conducían a las mazmorras, lugar al que siempre acudía para alejarse del caótico ajetreo que suponía servir en las guardias. Le gustaba lo solitaria que estaba siempre aquella especie de cueva, le encantaba que allí dentro, en cualquier época del año hiciera frío, disfrutaba rodeándose de aquel silencio sepulcral que ocasionalmente se veía interrumpido por el sonido del mar que bañaba el frío suelo y aunque fuera algo extraño, también disfrutaba del olor del musgo que cubría las paredes de piedra. Era el lugar perfecto para pensar, esconderse o en su caso, para autocompadecerse.

El motivo de su repentina huida era nada más y nada menos que el evento para el que se había estado preparando durante los dos últimos años, el mismo con el que llevaba soñando desde que se enterase de quiénes eran los candidatos a jefes de las guardias sombra y obsidiana: la ceremonia de ascenso de suboficiales de las guardias; reunión en la que los tres soldados más preparados de cada destacamento verían recompensado su esfuerzo con el título de capitán; títulos que ahora ostentaban el grandullón de Valkyon, un tipo musculoso con el que apenas había cruzado un par de palabras y que le era totalmente indiferente, Nevra, el irresistible mujeriego de la guardia de la sombra, que ocupaba la mayoría de sus horas libres flirteando con toda mujer que residiera en el refugio, y para su desgracia, su némesis, el prepotente Ezarel, que había dedicado el último año a exponer cada pequeño fallo de Eri ante sus superiores y a superarla en todas y cada una de las misiones que les habían encomendado, demostrándole a ella y al resto de alquimistas su superioridad intelectual.

«Y para colmo, mientras yo me escondo de la vergüenza de mi derrota, él estará ahí arriba, presumiendo de lo fácil que ha sido derrotarme… si hubiese un ápice de justicia en el mundo…»

Reid cerró los ojos un momento, respiró hondo y dejó que el sonido del agua se llevase los malos pensamientos de su cabeza y es que muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que la victoria del elfo había sido merecida, aunque claro, saberlo y aceptarlo eran cosas muy distintas, y es que por mucho que lo comprendiera, no estaba preparada para el amargo sabor de la derrota, no cuando se había esforzado tanto por superarse a sí misma.

Eri nunca había sido especialmente ambiciosa y tampoco podía decirse que tuviera un gran ego o que le cegaran las ansias de poder típicas de los villanos de los cuentos, al contrario, pero en aquel momento de su vida no podía sentirse más avergonzada y decepcionada consigo misma y con la comandante. ¿De qué le había servido matarse a trabajar día y noche, de qué habían servido las amables palabras que Miiko le había dedicado al final de cada misión exitosa?

«De nada, absolutamente de nada, porque siempre hay alguien mejor, alguien dispuesto a coger tus sueños y a tirarlos por la ventana».

Los buenos sentimientos y los pensamientos optimistas que habían plagado su cabeza tan solo una semana antes, se habían consumido en el corrosivo ácido de aquella amargura abrumadora que ahora ocupaba valiosos minutos de su tiempo quemándole las entrañas, y es que no solo acababa de perder la posibilidad de ascender en su vida profesional, sino que además había perdido la oportunidad de estar más cerca del nuevo capitán de la guardia de la sombra, oportunidad que le había motivado para sacar lo mejor de sí misma durante aquellos dos largos años de evaluaciones constantes.

El ascenso del vampiro era algo que se veía venir desde el principio, era como suele decirse, un secreto a voces. De hecho era una decisión tan obvia que los demás miembros de su guardia ni se habían molestado en intentar superarle, para Nevra el camino hasta la capitanía había estado completamente libre de obstáculos y no era de extrañar, ya que ningún reto parecía lo suficientemente difícil para el incansable soldado de la sombra; ya fuera por su exceso de competitividad, por aquella personalidad arrolladora que le caracterizaba o por su envidiable confianza en sí mismo, siempre lograba salir airoso de todas sus misiones y aunque de vez en cuando se llevara alguna regañina de sus superiores, sus logros siempre conseguían ensombrecer cualquier mancha en su historial.

Reid cerró la pesada puerta de las mazmorras tras de sí, arrancándole un agudo y molesto chillido a las viejas bisagras en el proceso. Después se recogió el cabello en una cola bien alta y acto seguido procedió a quitarse las botas de piel color carbón que le protegían los pies. Ya descalza, caminó hasta el fondo de la estancia, se sentó con cuidado de no resbalar en el húmedo suelo y se subió un poco la larga falda de gasa negra que se había puesto aquella noche, para poder sumergir las piernas en el precioso estanque natural cuyas aguas, gracias a las luces de las mazmorras, brillaban con el color de las esmeraldas.

—Aún no puedo creer que hayan nombrado capitán a Ezarel. Sé que se lo merece pero… pero también lo merecía yo, ¡caray! ¿En qué he fallado? ¿Qué habría hecho falta para convencer a los comandantes de que yo era mejor elección que él? —habló la alquimista para sí misma, al tiempo que apoyaba las palmas de las manos en el suelo y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el alto techo.

Tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, un dolor de cabeza atroz y sentía el cuerpo pegajoso, y sin embargo, algo la obligaba a sonreír, no, algo no, un pensamiento, una imagen. La imagen de Ezarel ahogándose en aquella agua esmeralda y de ella siendo nombrada capitana.

—Me he esforzado tanto o más que él, he estudiado más que en toda mi vida, he practicado hasta caer exhausta y vive dios que he intentado mejorar mis habilidades, aunque fuera solo por eso, merecía que mostraran un poco más de consideración.

Eri miró directamente a los ojos del Ezarel imaginario, unos ojos muertos, blanquecinos, repugnantes, unos ojos que la miraban fijamente desde el fondo de su precioso lago verde.

—¿Intentas hacerme sentir culpable por imaginarte así? —Reid sacó las piernas del agua, solo para dejarlas caer segundos más tarde. Repitió aquel proceso durante varios minutos, hasta que la cara de su adversario hubo desaparecido del agua y solo entonces, se permitió abandonarse al llanto.

«Llevo esforzándome por hacer méritos desde hace dos años y él… él solo se ha interesado por el puesto de capitán tras saber que yo quería conseguirlo. Está claro que lo ha hecho por puro capricho ¿y no se supone que los altos cargos deberían ser más maduros que eso?».

—¿Crees que solo me interesaba el cargo para hacerte rabiar? —la interrumpió la voz del elfo. —¿Crees que alguien como yo, iba a conformarse con ser un simple soldado raso toda su vida?

La joven buscó al recién nombrado capitán con la mirada, pero por mucho que buscase, allí no había nadie más que ella, estaba sola, sola como siempre lo había estado.

En aquel lugar en el que había vivido desde que su madre la trajera al mundo 22 años atrás, los humanos "frágiles" como Reid nunca habían sido vistos con muy buenos ojos. Su corta esperanza de vida, la debilidad de sus huesos y su falta de habilidades mágicas les convertía, según sus superiores y compañeros, en nada más que simples cebos o conejillos de indias. Reid, que desde pequeña había crecido aguantando que la comparasen con el resto de sus amigos y compañeros, se había esforzado hasta sus propios límites para demostrar al mundo que su especie no tenía nada que envidiar a las hadas, a los elfos, los vampiros, sirenas o cualquier otro tipo de ser mágico de aquellas tierras, pero con la victoria de Ezarel, Eri sintió que el peso de la palabra "humano" caía de nuevo sobre ella, ahora con mucha más fuerza y contundencia que nunca.

Hundida en la miseria, la joven soldado no pudo evitar imaginar qué dirían sus compañeros cuando la vieran la mañana siguiente. ¿Pensarían que era débil, que todos sus esfuerzos no servían más que para quedar en un eterno segundo lugar? ¿Y Nevra, qué pensaría Nevra de ella?

Reid cerró los ojos y le regaló al silencio una amarga sonrisa.

«¿De verdad piensas que alguien como él va a perder un solo segundo de su tiempo pensando en una simple alquimista segundona?» se escuchó decir a sí misma. «En todo caso, puede que se haya fijado en ti por lo que tienes entre las piernas, pero probablemente ni siquiera hayas llegado a ser tanto, lo más seguro es que a sus ojos no seas más que un filete de carne de primerísima calidad… ¡qué digo! De calidad aceptable, tal vez mediocre».

—No hace falta hacer leña del árbol caído, ¿sabes? —replicó a la voz de sus pensamientos. —Sé perfectamente la imagen que proyecto y me imagino lo que debe de pensar de mí… nada, absolutamente nada, porque seguro que ni siquiera se ha se ha dado cuenta de que hasta hace unos minutos estábamos en la misma sala, pero no me importa, es decir, sí me importa pero no voy a pasarme la vida llorando por ello —la joven alquimista hizo una pausa, reabrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación dirigido hacia ella misma.

—¿Pero con quién hablas, Eri?

Mientras tanto en la ceremonia de ascenso, la élite de Eldarya se mezclaba por primera vez en muchos años con los soldados rasos de las diferentes guardias; hablaban entre ellos, comentaban la elección de capitanes, se acercaban a los afortunados para felicitarles y sobre todo, aprovechaban que se había levantado la restricción de comida por un día, para comer de todo hasta reventar. El ambiente era inmejorable, casi parecía una fiesta normal y no un acto puramente militar.

Ezarel, que desde que anunciaran su ascenso no había sido capaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, se paseaba como un gallo por la sala, sacando pecho y con la cabeza bien alta, esperando obtener cuantos más halagos mejor. Valkyon, como era de esperar de alguien tan serio y callado como él, se había quedado cerca de la puerta, como si esperase a que le dieran permiso para marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Evitaba establecer contacto visual con el resto de soldados a toda costa y cuando alguien se le acercaba, se dedicaba a despacharle a base de monosílabos y gestos de cabeza. Finalmente Nevra, aprovechando los privilegios de su nuevo cargo, se había rodeado de mujeres hermosas, la mayoría soldados de su propia guardia que buscaban un ascenso fácil. Coqueteaba con una y con otra sin importarle que su anterior conquista estuviera justo a su lado, se besaba primero con una rubia, luego con una morena y con cualquiera que estuviese dispuesta a probar sus labios, se reía de los comentarios estúpidos que le hacían y se dejaba manosear sin piedad por los miembros más atrevidos de su club de fans.

Mientras los capitanes celebraban la victoria, una soldado pelirroja, una donnadie del montón que solo destacaba sobre el resto por sus largas orejas de conejo a juego con su cabellera de fuego, se acercó a un grupo de alquimistas de la guardia Absynthe y tras mucho meditar, se decidió a formular la pregunta que llevaba danzando en su cabeza desde hacía ya varios minutos.

—¿Habéis visto a Eri? —su voz teñida por un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

La pelirroja llevaba toda la semana prometiéndole a Reid que sería nombrada capitana, toda la semana alimentando sus sueños para nada y ahora que habían ascendido a Ezarel, no podía evitar sentirse miserable y ruin.

La joven suspiró abatida cuando los alquimistas negaron con la cabeza y se alejó de ellos arrastrando los pies. ¿Dónde se habría metido su amiga?

Desde el otro extremo de la sala, Nevra, insatisfecho por sus genéricas conquistas, había posado la vista en la pelirroja que se paseaba de un lado a otro preguntando por Eri Reid.

«Ah, sí… la pequeña humana, la pequeña perdedora».

Con todo el alboroto que se había formado después de que le ascendieran, se había olvidado por completo de la soldado caída en desgracia, la inocente Eri, que en aquellos momentos debía de estar llorando escondida en algún rincón del cuartel general, a fin de cuentas ¿la elección de capitanes de Absynthe no estaba entre Ezarel y la humana, y no era igualmente cierto que esos dos se llevaban como el perro y el gato? Seguro que perder ante semejante oponente debía de haberle herido el orgullo, aunque no podía decir que a él mismo no le hubiese tocado la moral. Personalmente, Nevra habría preferido que escogieran a una mujer como capitana, así las reuniones de las guardias habrían sido algo más interesantes.

—¿Tampoco la habéis visto? —decía Ykhar a la lejanía, agachando ligeramente las orejas antes de ir hasta el siguiente grupo de soldados y repetirles la pregunta.

Nevra negó con la cabeza para apartar aquella distracción de su cabeza y volvió a centrarse en las mujeres que tenía delante, ¿y quién podía culparle? Le encantaba ser el centro de atención, sobre todo si con ello conseguía despertar el interés de chicas tan atractivas como las que ahora le acompañaban. Era una lástima que Eri hubiese perdido frente a Ezarel, pero pensándolo fríamente, ¿qué importaba si no había sido lo suficientemente buena como para superar al alquimista? Él ya había logrado su objetivo, los logros de los demás carecían de importancia.

«Eres un desalmado» se dijo mentalmente mientras se reía de un comentario que acababa de hacerle la rubia a su lado, una mujer elfo de ojos azul zafiro, pechos perfectamente redondos y suaves, cintura estrecha y piernas larguísimas, que se había agarrado a su brazo derecho como una lapa, apretando sus voluptuosas curvas contra el cuerpo de Nevra.

—Creo que se ha ido hace un rato, parecía tener bastante prisa —fue la respuesta que ofreció Ezarel a la pregunta de Ykhar, pregunta que por cierto, nunca había llegado a formularle a él por razones obvias.

—Tu amiga no es muy buena perdedora, ¿no te parece?

—No es ninguna perdedora —murmuró la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en el suelo, incapaz de aguantar la intensa mirada del alquimista. —Se ha estado esforzando mucho por mejorar, nadie que se esfuerce tanto es un perdedor.

—¿Y eso es lo que piensas decirle para consolarla? —preguntó de inmediato el elfo con tono excesivamente despreocupado. —Sería mejor que te limitaras a darle una palmadita en la espalda, aunque ¿sabes qué? Para que veas que soy buena persona, te doy permiso para que le des un mensaje de mi parte —Ezarel se inclinó ligeramente para acercar su rostro un poco más al de Ykhar, colocó una de sus manos en la parte trasera de la cabeza de la joven soldado para inmovilizarla y le susurró al oído:

—Dile que aunque todavía le falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel, estoy dispuesto a aceptarla como mi pupila —se humedeció los labios antes de esbozar aquella sonrisa traviesa tan característica suya y acto seguido se echó a reír.

—Quién sabe, puede que en la próxima ceremonia de ascenso consiga mi puesto… aunque claro, eso será si encuentra la forma de vivir tantos años como mi especie.

Temblorosa, Ykhar se apartó de Ezarel tanto como le fue posible y se alejó corriendo hasta la puerta con la intención de buscar a Eri, mas al llegar a ésta, se encontró con que el nuevo capitán de la guardia de la sombra le cerraba el paso, con una sonrisa en los labios, un brazo apoyado en el marco y su plomiza mirada clavada en la asustadiza muchacha.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

Ykhar tragó saliva, miró a izquierda y derecha para asegurarse de que Nevra le hablaba a ella y tras no encontrar a nadie más lo suficientemente cerca de ambos, se encogió y asintió despacio. Había oído tantos rumores negativos sobre aquel hombre, que el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Sería verdad lo que decían de su especie, que eran capaces de controlar a otras criaturas con solo mirarlas y desearlo? ¿Y sería cierto que podían leer la mente de los demás? ¿Estaría escuchando sus pensamientos en aquel momento? Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, la soldado no quería descubrirlo.

—¿Tan pronto? —volvió a insistir el vampiro, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos con aquella voz suya tan profunda, mientras con su único ojo sano analizaba cada uno de los gestos de Ykhar.

—¿No te encuentras bien? ¿No te lo pasas bien en la fiesta? ¿O es que vas a reunirte con tu amiga en otra parte? —se apartó unos centímetros de la puerta, lo justo para acercarse a la soldado, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle el camino libre, después levantó la mano y tocó la frente de la muchacha. —No parece que tengas fiebre y no creo que el problema sea la ceremonia. Además, he oído que preguntabas por ella, así que dime, ¿vas a encontrarte con tu amiga?

La soldado abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como un pez. La proximidad de aquel hombre la hacía sentir incómoda, tanto que durante un eterno minuto, no supo qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, hasta que finalmente una voz a sus espaldas la devolvió a la realidad, la voz de Miiko, que pedía silencio en la sala para brindar por los nuevos capitanes.

—Yo solo venía a avisar a Valkyon de que debía ir con Miiko —dijo Ykhar con una sonrisa tímida en los labios, mientras señalaba al alto capitán de cabello blanco que se abría paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta la estricta comandante.

—Tú también deberías ir con ellos antes de que se enfaden, ¿no?

Nevra alzó la vista unos instantes para mirar a su superior y tras un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto, le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la soldado, murmuró una mala excusa y abandonó la sala como quien no quiere la cosa. A continuación se escondió en un pasillo cercano para que nadie pudiera encontrarle y se quedó allí plantado con expresión pensativa en el rostro.

¿A dónde podía haber ido Eri Reid y qué haría cuando la encontrase? ¿Acaso quería darle consuelo, le daría quizá consejo, iba a pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que decían de ella sus compañeros?

«Una mujer triste es una mujer vulnerable y vulnerable equivale a fácil» se dijo a sí mismo mientras sonreía satisfecho.

La lógica le decía que si quería un lío fácil, una mujer para disfrutar una sola noche, le habría bastado con llevarse a su habitación a cualquiera de las hembras que había en la fiesta, sin embargo Nevra no era una persona que se dejara aconsejar por la lógica, así que siguiendo su sentido del olfato y los impulsos irracionales de su cuerpo, se dejó guiar hasta las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a las mazmorras y una vez allí se quedó plantado frente a la pesada puerta de madera. Al otro lado de ésta, se escuchaba la respiración de la joven, los latidos de su corazón y el sonido del agua que bañaba la prisión.

Eri se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y en un intento desesperado por engañarse a sí misma, se sumergió completamente en el agua del pequeño lago subterráneo, así podría decirle a la voz en su cabeza que lo que manchaba su rostro no eran lágrimas, sino simples gotas de agua y que en realidad no había llorado nunca por el bastardo de la guardia Absynthe.

Cuando volvió a subir a la superficie, el agua había cumplido a la perfección su cometido y nadie, ni siquiera Nevra, que ahora la miraba con curiosidad desde la puerta, habría podido distinguir las lágrimas entre la humedad de su rostro.

«Nevra junto a la puerta… junto a la puerta...» el shock de saberse descubierta por la persona a la que horas antes había tratado de impresionar hizo que casi se le parase el corazón y que su cuerpo se volviera pesado como una gigantesca roca, tan pesado que incluso mantenerse a flote se había convertido en una tarea harto compleja.

—C-Capitán —se obligó a decir pasados los dos minutos más largos de su vida. —No le he oído entrar.

—Los de mi especie tenemos muchos recursos para colarnos en los sitios sin ser vistos, aunque para ser justos, me lo has puesto muy fácil al sumergirte en el agua —contestó el vampiro mientras poco a poco, iba cerrando la distancia entre él y la joven soldado. —Con esos oídos tan atrofiados que tenéis los humanos es muy fácil quedar aislado del mundo cuando estáis debajo del agua. Podría haber tirado la puerta abajo y solo habrías escuchado un ligero golpecito al que seguramente, tu confiada cabecita no le habría dado ninguna importancia.

Nevra se quedó mirando a la desconcertada alquimista unos segundos y antes de que ésta pudiera decir nada, volvió a hablar.

—¿Has venido aquí a ahogar las penas? —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, justo antes de tomar asiento en la dura piedra para poder observar mejor a su presa.

La humana estaba más pálida que de costumbre, como si acabara de llevarse una gran impresión o tal vez como si estuviese enferma, aunque no podía decir que aquello se debiera a la decepción de haber perdido frente a Ezarel, ya que seguramente el susto acababa de dárselo él mismo al aparecerse en la prisión sin previo aviso. Sus ojos le miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad y algo parecido a la adoración; sus labios temblaban, seguramente a causa del frío y sus manos se aferraban a la roca con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le estaban poniendo rojos. Para decepción de Nevra, la alquimista se había metido en el agua completamente vestida, solo se había molestado en quitarse el calzado y aunque a él le habría gustado ver recompensado su noble gesto de interesarse por ella con la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, tuvo que conformarse con ver su blusa y falda mojadas.

—¿Ha venido a reírse de mí, capitán? —replicó Reid sin pensar demasiado, algo molesta por haberse sentido ignorada por el vampiro durante todos aquellos años, solo para que éste decidiera darse cuenta de su existencia precisamente en aquel momento tan decepcionante de su carrera.

Nevra se limitó a observarla sin más, analizando la forma en la que se movía en su presencia, la forma en que sus ojos evitaban detenerse demasiado tiempo en su rostro y por supuesto en el sutil pero presente rubor de sus mejillas. Durante meses había escuchado de boca de otros soldados que Eri Reid sentía cierta admiración por él, admiración que iba más allá de lo estrictamente profesional, pero siempre que había intentado abordarla para salir de dudas o incluso simplemente acercársele para comprobar qué pasaría si flirteaba un poco con ella, ésta se había mostrado o bien indiferente o tan profesional, que casi había descartado que aquel rumor fuera cierto.

Eri abrió la boca para seguir hablando, una mala costumbre que había adquirido a lo largo de los años para no sentirse vulnerable durante silencios tan incómodos como aquel, pero Nevra la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Me duele que pienses cosas tan feas de mí, pequeña Eri. Es bien sabido que soy todo un caballero, jamás trataría de atormentar a una mujer —el vampiro le ofreció una mano a la alquimista para ayudarla a salir del agua y antes de que ésta pudiera aceptar o rechazar su oferta añadió:

—Tu amiga Ykhar te está buscando por todas partes, yo solo he venido movido por mi curiosidad.

Eri frunció ligeramente el ceño y se quedó mirando al vampiro durante unos segundos sin saber cómo responder a aquello. Obviamente no había estado esperando una repentina confesión de amor por parte del capitán, pero aquella frase tal vez se pasaba de fría. ¿De verdad su relación era tan triste que en una situación como aquella lo único que alguien como Nevra tenía que decirle era que otra persona la estaba buscando? ¿No podía por lo menos ofrecerle alguna frase de aliento para aligerar el golpe de su derrota, algo como: " _eh, te has esforzado mucho, deberías estar orgullosa_ " o tal vez un breve: " _otra vez será, no te desanimes_ "?

«No seas tan exigente, si se ha molestado en venir hasta aquí, sean por los motivos que sean, ya te puedes dar por satisfecha».

—Curiosidad, ¿eh?

Reid aflojó un poco los dedos, ignoró la ayuda que le ofrecía el nuevo capitán y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo, acto seguido se dio impulso para salir del agua, sin pensar en ningún momento en que sus ropas empapadas iban a ceñírsele de aquel modo tan evidente al cuerpo. Después, muerta de vergüenza, caminó hasta la puerta ignorando los ojos del vampiro, que la miraban de arriba abajo como si fuera algún tipo de comida deliciosa y murmuró un suave 'gracias por el mensaje' antes de posar su mano sobre el pomo. Si tuviera la cabeza llena de serrín como la mitad de sus compañeras dentro de la guardia, habría interpretado las miradas del capitán como una especie de señal o como una especie de declaración silenciosa, pero siendo realista como era, sabía que lo más seguro era que realmente la viera como un plato de comida, una bolsa de sangre con patas o lo que sería peor, como una entrepierna parlante; por eso mismo, Eri no se permitió el lujo de sonrojarse o de hacerse ilusiones y tal vez por aquella misma razón, Nevra se sintiera todavía más intrigado por la soldado.

—A mí me parece, que esa curiosidad poco tiene que ver con Ykhar.

—¿Eso te parece? —el vampiro sonrió para sí mismo, —Me parece que la victoria de Ezarel te ha vuelto un pelín desconfiada, o tal vez ya lo fueras antes, ¿cuál de las dos es?

La alquimista cerró los puños, apretó los dientes para evitar decir una barbaridad y finalmente, decidió ignorar su pegunta y mantenerse en silencio.

Nevra observó el cambio en el cuerpo de la joven entre divertido y fascinado. Estaba claro que había metido el dedo en la llaga y le encantaba. Le encantaba estar en una posición de poder, le encantaba lo fácil que había sido molestarla.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para hacer ciertos comentarios, así que cambiemos de tema, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, vas a encontrarte con ella?

—¿A encontrarme con Ykhar? —preguntó Reid con tono algo humorístico, mientras se imaginaba la cara que pondría su colega cuando la viera pasearse por el cuartel general de aquella guisa. —Puedo parecerle patética hasta el punto de ir a llorarle mis penas a cualquiera, pero créame cuando le digo, que lo único que quiero es irme cuanto ante. Lo único que deseo, es encontrar un lugar tranquilo y secreto donde nadie pueda venir a interrumpir mis comeduras de cabeza. Porque si usted que no me conoce de nada me ha encontrado tan fácilmente, ella no tardará mucho más en atar cabos y aparecerse por aquí —Eri se dio la vuelta para mirar una última vez al capitán y añadió: —Por cierto, la próxima vez que vaya a ver a alguien que sufre, intente tener un poco más de tacto.

Nevra se levantó del suelo con agilidad felina y adornó su rostro con su ensayada expresión de chico seductor, para ocultar el hecho de que la humana había logrado tocarle la fibra. ¿Quién se había creído que era para hablarle de aquel modo? A él, que había vivido centenares de años, que se había relacionado con tantas especies distintas, que siempre había tomado lo que había querido sin permiso.

—Hablas con ese tono… como si realmente creyeras que tienes derecho a dar consejos, pero que yo recuerde, no eres más que una mocosa en este cuartel. Hasta el miembro más joven de la guardia te dobla la edad y parece que olvidas, que solo estás aquí porque alguien de tu familia se tiró a alguien importante. ¿Me equivoco?

Eri se dio la vuelta de inmediato, se llevó los nudillos a la boca y los mordió con tanta fuerza como pudo.

—Es usted quien no tiene derecho a emplear ese tono —dijo entre dientes. —Con nadie, ni siquiera con un soldado raso, ni siquiera con alguien a quien odie.

—¿Sigues insistiendo en decirme lo que debo hacer?

El capitán observó a la soldado a la espera de su siguiente respuesta, pero al no recibir más que silencio por su parte, decidió que había llegado la hora de olvidar las formas y dejarse conocer mejor por aquella humana, a fin de cuentas, nadie puede aguantar años de represión sin dejarse llevar por sus instintos una vez de tanto en tanto y estaba seguro en un 95% de que cualquier tipo de avance que intentara, sería recibido con los brazos abiertos. La forma en la que el cuerpo de Eri se tensaba cuando él se le acercaba era una prueba mucho más valiosa de sus sentimientos que la sarta de tonterías que le salían por la boca.

—Yo no he dicho que fuera especial y tampoco le he dicho cómo comportarse. Si ha sonado así, lo siento muchísimo.

«No tiene sentido discutir con él, me tiene entre la espada y la pared».

—Ahora, si me disculpa…

El capitán de la guardia de la sombra se aproximó a Reid en silencio mientras todavía la tenía de espaldas y al llegar junto a la alquimista la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la puerta antes de que ésta pudiera abrirla, colocando ambas manos sobre la superficie de madera y a cada lado del cuerpo de su presa.

—¿Disculparte? Solo estábamos charlando como buenos compañeros. Verás —se humedeció los labios —a veces me cuesta un poco controlarme, pero si me conocieras, sabrías que no soy de esos hombres que dejan que una mujer sufra sola.

—Ni yo el tipo de mujer que busca compañía cuando pasa por un mal momento —contestó Eri veloz como el rayo, mientras se aferraba al pomo de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, como si esperase encontrar algún tipo de protección divina en aquel simple pedazo de metal.

—A juzgar por el comportamiento que has demostrado estos últimos años, tampoco pareces del tipo que desobedece una orden. Siempre me has parecido una chica muy complaciente, la típica persona que se abre paso en el corazón de sus superiores a base de ceder, ceder y ceder.

Reid contuvo la respiración durante un instante y en cuanto hubo recuperado un poco la compostura, se atrevió a llevarle la contraria a Nevra, aunque fuera solo con un mudo gesto de su cabeza.

—¿No? —rio con suavidad el vampiro. —¿Me desobedecerías entonces, soldado Reid? ¿Incluso a sabiendas de que soy tu superior? Porque no es eso lo que me ha parecido hace un momento, cuando me has dejado humillarte y encima me has pedido perdón.

El cálido aliento del vampiro le acariciaba el oído con cada palabra, retándola a desfallecer allí mismo, a caer en sus brazos como las típicas damiselas de los cuentos, pero muy a su pesar, ni aquello era un cuento, ni Nevra el caballero fuerte y noble en el que una pudiera confiar, ni sus palabras hermosas. Sus palabras no eran más que el primer nivel de un juego de resistencia al que Eri no quería jugar.

—No busco abrirme paso en el corazón de nadie, solo cumplo con mi deber en horas de servicio pero fuera de éstas, solo me apetece estar sola —trató de tirar de la puerta para abrirla, pero la fuerza del vampiro impedía que ésta se moviera un ápice.

—Hay que saber cuándo dejar de insistir, capitán. A usted deben de estar buscándole y a mí es posible que también, así que cuánto antes me vaya yo, antes podrá irse usted. A ser posible me gustaría pasar la noche en un lugar tranquilo donde nadie pueda encontrarme, creo que es una petición bastante razonable y puesto que no estoy en horas de servicio, me atreveré a pedirle que me deje ir de una vez para que pueda disfrutar del escaso tiempo libre que la guardia me deja.

Nevra arqueó una ceja, durante una breve fracción de segundo sus labios se tensaron hasta transformarse en una línea sin expresión y su ojo se oscureció hasta tornarse casi negro.

—Si buscas un sitio donde esconderte, estoy seguro de que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar en mi habitación —le susurró al oído; su voz más grave, más profunda y tentadora que de costumbre. —¿Dime, te gustaría esconderte en mi dormitorio? Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, tú escapas y yo no traiciono mis principios dejando sola a una mujer indefensa.

Eri tragó saliva, una saliva muy espesa provocada por aquella obscena proximidad entre ambos, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por mucho que intentara pensar en aquella proposición como en un gesto inocente, la joven no pudo evitar notar las intenciones ocultas tras aquellas palabras, unas intenciones que en otras circunstancias no le habrían supuesto ningún problema, pero que dada su nula relación con el vampiro le parecían más insultantes que otra cosa.

—No quisiera importunar —dijo al fin, apretándose con más fuerza contra la puerta en un inútil intento de alejarse del monstruo.

—Si tu presencia me molestara no estaría ofreciéndote asilo en mis aposentos, ¿no te parece? Además, ¿qué clase de excusa es esa? ¿Te da miedo lo que pueda pasar si te quedas a solas conmigo, soldado Reid?

Eri sintió como el vampiro le soltaba el lazo con el que se había recogido el pelo y como peinaba su húmeda melena con sus huesudos dedos, rozando ocasionalmente sus afiladas uñas contra su nuca y provocándole incontrolables escalofríos que le recorrían la columna vertebral de arriba abajo.

—Me parece que tanta literatura fantástica le está afectando, capitán —dijo con la voz más serena que fue capaz de encontrar. —Los humanos, por lo menos los que nos hemos criado aquí, no sentimos ningún tipo de temor o fascinación morbosa por los de su especie. Si acaso sentimos respeto por vuestra fuerza y astucia, nada más.

—Tanto mejor así, ¿no? —Nevra le apartó el cabello, dejando que éste le cayera sobre el hombro, después rodeó el cuello de la soldado con la mano, más consciente que nunca de que un simple movimiento le bastaría para dejarla sin sentido, y sin llegar a tocarla, retiró la mano antes de que sus oscuras ideas se hiciesen realidad.

—Sería una lástima que el miedo te impidiera hacer nuevos amigos —dijo finalmente, al tiempo que paseaba sus dedos por la palpitante vena del cuello de la alquimista.

Una voz en la cabeza de Eri le advertía del peligro que aquella situación representaba y le recordaba que aunque fuera un compañero de las guardias y aunque en teoría pudiera acercarse a él con total normalidad, aquel ser no dejaba de ser un depredador que no dudaría en vaciar sus venas a la mínima de cambio, ya fuera de forma consciente o no. Otra voz sin embargo, mucho más chillona y molesta, la invitaba a mandarlo todo a paseo y a probar suerte y hacía especial énfasis en el hecho de que aquella proximidad era justamente lo que ella había estado buscando, porque a fin de cuentas, el interés de Reid en ser capitana había nacido de su interés por ser algo más que una compañera para Nevra.

«¿Aunque eso suponga perder tu dignidad?»

—Le tengo demasiado respeto, capitán. Si me diera miedo tal vez podría llegar a aceptar su oferta, pero por el respeto que le profeso, creo que debo declinar —dijo al fin, recuperando un poco de control sobre su cuerpo y mente.

El vampiro arqueó una ceja y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de hastío. No le gustaba nada verse incapaz de seducir a aquella simple mortal.

—¿Es sentir miedo lo que deseas?

Nevra obligó a Reid a darse la vuelta y acto seguido, se alejó bruscamente de ella, como si el mero hecho de estar cerca le resultara repulsivo. Después, contra todo pronóstico, la miró a los ojos, un segundo nada más, tomó una de sus cálidas manos en la suya, apretándole los dedos con tanta fuerza que pudo sentirlos crujir en su mano, y abrió la puerta, llevándose a la joven fuera de las mazmorras.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, seducir a aquella mujer se había convertido en su misión prioritaria, en un reto que debía superar. No se trataba de una estúpida cuestión de sentimientos, lo que estaba en juego en aquel momento era su orgullo, un vampiro como él, que había vivido ya tantos años, que había matado y engañado como le había placido, no iba a dejar que una simple mortal echara a perder sus logros.

Hipnotizada por la voz de aquel encantador de serpientes o tal vez por aquella mirada tan intensa que le había dedicado, Eri se dejó guiar hasta la guarida del vampiro, cualquier voz rebelde en su interior había desaparecido o tal vez fuera más correcto decir que había enmudecido; su cuerpo y mente se habían adormilado hasta dejarla en un estado muy similar al de la embriaguez, un estado en el que solo era capaz de reconocer que se movía, que sentía sus piernas avanzar sumisas al paso que marcaba Nevra, pero en el que ni siquiera comprendía por qué lo hacían, por qué actuaban de aquel modo independiente y en contra de sus deseos. Estaba claro que ya no controlaba su cuerpo, había perdido la capacidad de moverse a voluntad, y saberse controlada por el capitán, hizo que empezara a temerse lo peor, porque por mucho que hubiese escondido sus temores tras una retahíla de palabras dichas en el momento adecuado, como buena humana de manual que era, Eri Reid temía morir a manos de un vampiro.

La habitación del capitán era un lugar oscuro, de muebles elegantes pero muy antiguos y recargados. Por doquier, sentados sobre mesitas, armarios y cómodas, había ostentosos artículos decorativos como huevos de Fabergé con detalles hechos con oro, platino y níquel; tampoco faltaban las obras de arte decorando sus paredes y mucho menos las exquisitas telas que decoraban tanto la cama como el precioso diván de madera casi negra situado junto a una alta estantería repleta de libros tan antiguos, que Reid fue incapaz de reconocer el nombre de ningún autor.

Al entrar en sus aposentos, unas pequeñas velitas situadas en el escritorio de Nevra se encendieron, como si notaran la presencia de su dueño, arrojando un poco de luz sobre la enorme cama de sábanas moradas en una especie de invitación silenciosa nada casual.

—Espero que la falta de luz no sea un problema —dijo mientras se quitaba la elegante chaqueta de su uniforme y la tiraba sobre el diván, negándole la posibilidad a Eri de tomar asiento en éste.

—Aunque no siento ninguna molestia grave bajo la luz del sol, ni tengo problemas en estar en una sala bien iluminada, me temo que mi condición me hace sentirme mucho más cómodo cuando la luz es tenue —dijo al tiempo que volvía a tomarla de la mano para llevarla ante el gigantesco armario junto a la ventana.

La alquimista se limitó a asentir como un autómata.

—Debes de tener frío —tomó la barbilla de la indefensa Reid entre sus dedos y la miró a los ojos muy fijamente. —Estarías más cómoda con ropa seca, ¿no te parece? —añadió mientras asentía.

Eri supo que había tomado la decisión errónea al no haber escapado de las mazmorras, en el mismo momento en el que se escuchó a sí misma decir que sí, el pánico sin embargo, no le llegó hasta que sus manos, sus propias manos, empezaron a desabrochar su blusa, amenazándola con exponer su cuerpo a Nevra.

Sin darse cuenta, había caído presa de la influencia del vampiro, ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, y lo peor de todo era que aquel espantoso control mental al que la había sometido, la había transformado en una simple espectadora dentro de su propio cuerpo, incapaz de decir lo que realmente estaba pensando, incapaz de negarse a los deseos del capitán e incluso incapaz de pensar con claridad pues poco a poco, hasta sus pensamientos estaban siendo exterminados por las ideas que el vampiro trataba de inculcar en su mente, todo tipo de ideas de sumisión y de imágenes sexuales en las que se veía a sí misma dando placer al retorcido capitán.

Nevra observó con oscura fascinación como la joven se iba desprendiendo una a una de las prendas que escondían su cuerpo, hasta dejarla en tan solo ropa interior: un conjunto de sostén y bragas negras de simple algodón, sin más decoración que un pequeño lacito en el sostén. Demasiado simple para su gusto.

—Estamos entre compañeros, hay confianza ¿verdad Eri? —dijo entonces, con aquella seductora sonrisa suya en los labios, mientras traía a la alquimista hacia sí sujetándola por la cintura. Después se inclinó un poco para que su boca quedara a la altura de la de Reid y mientras seguía concentrado en sus ojos, añadió con tono autoritario:

—Contéstame.

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de la soldado mientras impotente, sentía como las gélidas manos del vampiro subían por su espalda, acariciando su temblorosa forma hasta posarse sobre el cierre de su sujetador.

—Hay confianza, capitán —asintió, incapaz de controlar sus propias palabras.

—Entonces no te importará si te quito también esto —murmuró al dejar que sus dedos desabrocharan la restrictiva prenda. —No queremos que una cosita tan delicada como tú caiga enferma, ¿verdad? —deslizó los tirantes del sostén por los brazos de la alquimista hasta deshacerse de la prenda.

Después, durante un minuto, tal vez dos, Nevra se quedó observando pensativo el cuerpo de la joven, como si la estuviera evaluando. Hacía tantos siglos desde su último encuentro con una humana, que casi había olvidado lo fina que era la piel de esa especie, tan delicada que con la más mínima presión de sus uñas o de sus colmillos podía llegar a desgarrarla. Aquella idea bastó para acabar de despertar los instintos más primarios del vampiro y devolverle a una época anterior, a una vida que ya casi había olvidado.

Con un solo gesto de su mano, Nevra hizo que la muchacha acabara de quitarse la ropa y que ésta se acercara a él de buen grado. A pesar de tenerla bajo su influencia, aún podía verse el miedo en sus ojos, un miedo cada vez más diluido por el deseo, por aquella excitación que él mismo había forzado en su mente.

Satisfecho, el vampiro volvió a capturar la mano de la joven en la suya, tiró de ella con innecesaria brusquedad y apretó su boca contra la de la alquimista mientras la guiaba hasta su lecho, paseando su ávida lengua por sus labios antes de clavar sus dientes en éstos y beber de la pequeña herida que le había abierto.

Deseaba herir a su nueva presa, abrirle la garganta y beberse su sangre hasta que dejara de escuchar el latido de aquel atemorizado corazón, deseaba volver a probar los placeres de la comida real.

Borracho de poder, Nevra se separó un instante de la joven, la miró de arriba abajo con su único ojo sano y fue deslizando su mano por el torso desnudo de la joven, desde su vientre hasta llegar a su garganta, pero justo cuando iba a cerrar sus dedos alrededor del cuello de la joven para partírselo, una punzada de sentido común atacó su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su vida como salvaje había acabado años atrás, cuando le encontraran merodeando por las afueras de la ciudad. Nevra ya no era el vampiro desalmado que se dejaba dominar por su sed de sangre y tampoco había llegado a ser capitán por su cara bonita.

Asqueado por lo que acababa de hacer, el vampiro empujó a la joven junto al armario, apartándola a la fuerza de sí mismo y de la cama.

—Ahora… —el vampiro tragó saliva, respiró profundamente un par de veces y cuando se hubo calmado un poco, se acercó también al mueble y abrió sus puertas.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero sabía que no era conveniente aprovecharse de un ser indefenso y mucho menos en casa de Miiko.

—Ahora sécate y ponte esto—sacó una toalla del armario, después una camisa de algodón negra y un par de pantalones a juego, y se los ofreció a la alquimista, que todavía bajo su control, se limitó a obedecer sin rechistar.

Nevra observó con expresión estoica como la joven soldado volvía a cubrirse, sabía que cuando despertara de aquel trance no recordaría gran cosa y sin embargo, mientras esperaba su reacción, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Si aquella insignificante humana recordara cualquier detalle y decidiera contárselo a la comandante… El vampiro negó con la cabeza antes de que sus pensamientos volvieran a degenerar y apartó la mirada de Eri.

Para cuando Reid logró recuperar su mente y su cuerpo, ya estaba completamente vestida y tal como Nevra había previsto, no recordaba gran cosa sobre cómo había llegado hasta aquella habitación o sobre el momento en el que había decidido desnudarse delante del capitán. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de no haber llegado hasta allí por voluntad propia y de que no había llevado aquella ropa a la ceremonia de los capitanes.

Horrorizada por la nueva situación, la alquimista se rodeó el torso con sus propios brazos, se alejó del hombre que descansaba sentado sobre el lecho y reculó hasta que su espalda hubo tocado la puerta de la habitación, solo entonces, se atrevió a hablarle a aquel ser.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de haberme perdido los últimos quince minutos de mi vida? ¿Por qué está mi ropa en el suelo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo habérmela quitado? Y por el amor de dios, ¿Cuándo me he puesto yo esta ropa?—se frotó los brazos en un inútil intento de ofrecerse consuelo y se quedó observando al capitán de la guardia de la sombra.

—¿Qué me ha hecho, señor?

El vampiro se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y a negar con la cabeza.

—Solo te he acompañado hasta mi dormitorio y te he dejado algo de ropa para que pudieras cambiarte.

Hablaba con aparente tranquilidad, pero su cabeza estaba repleta de imágenes de muerte. La testarudez de aquella jovencita que le había obligado a controlarla, había despertado una faceta del vampiro que llevaba años reprimida.

—Por la fuerza —señaló Eri con voz queda. —Me habían dicho que los vampiros podían dominar a sus presas, pero esto… esto es…

La soldado tenía un nudo en la garganta, de todas las personas en el mundo que podrían haberla violado de aquel modo, ¿por qué había tenido que ser precisamente él quién lo hiciera?

—No habrías venido de otro modo ¿o tal vez me equivoco?

Durante varios minutos la habitación permaneció en silencio. Nevra se negaba a moverse, no quería tener que hacer nada drástico para cerrarle la boca a aquella pobre mujer y tampoco se fiaba de su cuerpo si llegaba a acercársele. Eri por su parte, no encontraba el valor para marcharse de aquel lugar y es que por mucho que le hubiesen herido sus tácticas y por muy patética que fuera su lógica, todavía se sentía atraída por el vampiro. Nevra pareció intuir esto último, pues lo siguiente que escuchó la soldado, fue la voz del capitán que le decía:

—Dime pequeña Reid, ¿es cierto lo que se dice por ahí? —Nevra se humedeció los labios mientras se miraba las manos, laxas sobre su regazo y aun así tan amenazadoras como un arma con aquellas afiladas garras suyas.

—Muchos dicen que te sientes atraída por mí, que tu pequeña guerra con Ezarel no era más que una forma muy poco original de llamar mi atención… ¿qué sientes por mí? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen, por eso no te has ido todavía?

—Sienta lo que sienta, ahora ya no tiene sentido confesarlo, ¿no le parece?

—No me debes ningún respeto fuera de horas de servicio, no tienes que tratarme de usted ni obedecerme. Pero si aun así quieres complacer a un superior, te pido que me contestes. Soy un hombre muy curioso, me vuelve loco no saber lo que pasa a mi alrededor aunque tal vez ese exceso de curiosidad solo se trate de una característica más de mi especie.

—¿El exceso de dramatismo es también un rasgo propio de su especie?

—Dramatismo, pasión… llámalo como quieras, ahora respóndeme, por favor —dijo con tono casi suplicante, harto de aquella incertidumbre.

—Responde soldado.

Eri se acercó a la cama despacio y tomó asiento junto al depredador, tratando de no pensar en que acababa de obligarla a entrar en su habitación y a desnudarse delante de él. Acto seguido imitó la pose del capitán, dejó sus manos sobre su regazo y agachó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello escondiera su rostro antes de contestar.

—No lo entiendo. Ha tenido la oportunidad de arrancarme la respuesta por la fuerza, pero ha decidido "despertarme" para que sea yo misma quién se humille… ¿No pensó que tal vez yo preferiría no recordar esto, este momento? —Reid negó con la cabeza. —Si tanto le interesa saberlo, pues… pues sí, sí —levantó la vista para ver qué hacía el vampiro y al ver que seguía inmóvil decidió continuar hablando.

—Los rumores son ciertos, es usted irresistible y claramente, me ha vencido esta noche. Enhorabuena.

El silencio que precedió a la confesión fue muy distinto para ambos; para Eri, un silencio tan largo después de algo tan gordo no podía augurar nada bueno y para Nevra, que había pasado los últimos siglos viviendo las relaciones como simples pasatiempos destinados a calmar el deseo que su pasada condición humana le había dejado, una confesión como aquella no era más que otra declaración de tantas. Palabras destinadas a perecer cuando la soldado llegara a conocerle en profundidad, cuando se diera cuenta de que su autocontrol pendía de un hilo.

—Y de pronto la situación vuelve a ser de lo más incómoda —fue Eri la primera en romper el abrumador silencio que había invadido la habitación.

—Por favor, olvide lo que acabo de decirle, ¿quiere? —La alquimista se llevó ambas manos a la cara, la frotó un par de veces para obligarse a mantener la calma y acto seguido se levantó. —No le mentiré, si he estado compitiendo con Ezarel este último año ha sido para impresionarle y para poder estar más cerca de usted, pero nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza pedirle nada, ni por un solo instante. Sé de sobras que usted no está interesado y no busco nada con esta confesión.

Dicho aquello, Eri se levantó del cómodo lecho del capitán, con el corazón hecho pedazos y la vista algo borrosa. Estaba lista para marcharse de allí, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso para alejarse del atormentado vampiro, éste atrapó su muñeca entre sus gélidos dedos, obligándola a quedarse inmóvil en el sitio.

—Disculpa mi falta de reacción, a pesar de haber pasado por esto infinidad de veces sigo sin saber cómo reaccionar —Nevra sintió como los músculos de la joven se relajaban y aprovechó la ocasión para tirar de ella hasta dejarla tendida a su lado, acto seguido se colocó sobre ella para impedir que escapara de su dormitorio y apretó una amenazadora mano contra su cuello.

—No puedo decirte lo que esperas oír, porque tú y yo sabemos que si te correspondo, esperarás demasiado de mí —dijo, con la expresión más seria que Eri le había visto jamás, una expresión más propia de un adulto que del tonto de Nevra, que siempre se había paseado por el cuartel general como un niño mal criado acostumbrado a conseguir lo que se propusiera.

—Ya le he dicho que no espero nada de usted —contestó Reid en un susurró, mientras permitía que el vampiro entrelazara los dedos de su otra mano, con los de ella. —Aunque si pudiera obviar lo que ha pasado hoy—se atrevió a decir, sus ojos por primera vez fijos en el rostro del capitán.

Inconscientemente, Nevra cerró sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Eri y apretó con un poco más de fuerza, no lo suficiente como para ahogarla, pero sí para que ésta fuera consciente de la poca estabilidad mental que tenía.

—No se puede borrar lo que ya se ha dicho, pequeña Eri.

Nevra se inclinó hacia la soldado, acortando lentamente la distancia entre ambos, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso exento de emoción.

—¿Es esto suficiente para ti? —preguntó entonces el vampiro, poniendo fin al beso más frío y doloroso que le habían dado a Eri.

Reid negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces márchate de esta habitación, porque es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

La alquimista se puso de pie tan pronto como Nevra le hubo soltado la mano y escapó de su dormitorio antes de romper a llorar en su presencia. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquel hombre le correspondiera, nunca se había tenido tanta confianza como para creer que sería capaz de conquistar a alguien como él, pero saberlo a ciencia cierta, saber que jamás tendría oportunidades con el vampiro acabó de destrozar lo que quedaba de su maltrecho corazón.

Y mientras, tendido sobre el lecho de su habitación, inmóvil como uno más de los muebles que le rodeaban, Nevra se preguntó en silencio, si de haber sido Reid un ser más resistente al tiempo, si de haber sido de una especie distinta, habría podido confiarle su alma y si tal vez algún día, aquella oscuridad que habitaba en su cuerpo, le permitiría sentir lo que tantos otros antes que Eri, habían sentido por él.


End file.
